cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Udo Kier
Udo Kier (1944 - ) Film Deaths *''Andy Warhol's Frankenstein (Flesh for Frankenstein)'' (1973) [Baron Frankenstein]: Impaled through the back with a spear (with his liver getting stuck on the end of the spear) by Srdjan Zelenovic (on top of having his hand cut off in the gate); he dies after making a final speech to the captive Joe Dallesandro. *''Andy Warhol's Dracula (Blood for Dracula)'' (1974) [Count Dracula]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Joe Dallesandro, after Joe chops off Udo's arms and legs. Milena Vukotic then throws herself onto the stake to join Udo in death. *''Johnny Mnemonic'' (1995) [Ralfi]: Flogged/slashed to death (causing a part of his body to be severed) with a "laser whip." (Thanks to Tom) *''Prince Valiant'' (1997) [Sligon]: Impaled on the sword Excalibur when he's knocked into it at the end of a struggle with his brother (Thomas Kretschmann); Thomas then pulls the sword out of Udo's body while drawing it out of the stone floor. (Thanks to ND) *''Blade (1998)'' [Vampire Elder Dragonetti]: Burned to death by sunlight, after Stephen Dorff tears out Udo's fangs and leaves him in the sun to die. (Thanks to Beth) *''Modern Vampires (Revenant)'' (1998) [Vincent]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Gabriel Casseus, acting on Rod Steiger's instructions. His severed head is shown afterwards when the other vampires discover it. *''End of Days'' (1999) [Dr. Abel]: Head smashed when Gabriel Byrne punches him in the face, driving his fist completely through Udo's head. *''Shadow of the Vampire'' (2000) [Albin Grau]: Neck is snapped by Willem Dafoe while Udo is trying to kill Willem with a stake, as John Malkovich films it (during a fight with Dafoe, Udo and Cary Elwes). His body is later seen slumped by a bed as John talks to him (in denial that he is dead). (Thanks to ND and Mathew) *''Critical Mass'' (2001) [Samson]: Killed when he drives his truck off the cliff while pushing a prison bus. *''FearDotCom'' (2002) [Polidori]: Hit by a subway train when he runs in front of it after being lured onto the tracks by Gesine Cukrowski's ghost. (Thanks to ND) *''Love Object'' (2003) [Radley]: Bludgeoned to death and dismembered by Desmond Harrington. (Thanks to Cedric) *''Dracula 3000'' (2004) [Captain Varna]: Dies (off-screen) after sealing himself in the control room to escape the vampires, several years before the story begins; his mummified body is shown when the salvage crew discovers him, and the living Udo is only seen in video recordings from his log. (Thanks to Eric) *''Headspace'' (2005) [Reverend Karl Hartman]: Torn apart by demons. *''BloodRayne'' (2005) [Regal Monk]: Stabbed to death. *''Pray for Morning'' (2006) [Edouard Leopold Edu]: Ceases to exist after Robert F. Lyons is prayed to destroy him after being stabbed in the back by Dennis Flanagan while trying to kill Jessica Stroup with its power. *''The Mother of Tears (La Terza madre; The Third Mother)'' (2007) [Father Johannes]: Stabbed and hacked to death by Barbara Mautino. *''Far Cry'' (2008) [Dr. Lucas Krieger]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by the "super-soldiers"; we last see Udo standing on the dock after discovering that his escape boat has been taken, while a super-soldier approaches him. (Although his fate appears open-ended in the film itself, director Uwe Boll remarks on the US DVD's commentary: "So Udo is dead now.") *''Melancholia (2011)'' [Wedding Planner]: Killed, along with everybody else in the world, when the planet Melancholia collides with Earth. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Iron Sky (2012)'' [Wolfgang Kortzfleisch]: Shot multiple times with a machine gun by Peta Sergeant, punched on the forehead by Götz Otto. (His death is however not certain as he is confirmed to make a return in Iron Sky: The Coming Race. Whether it is his actual appearance or a flashback is not confirmed.) TV Deaths *''Masters of Horror: Cigarette Burns (2005)'' [Bellinger]: Commits suicide by disemboweling himself and running his intestines through a film projector, after being driven mad by the cursed film. (Thanks to Lauren and Andrew) *''Borgia: A Sacred Vow'' (2011) [Pope Innocent VIII]: Dies of old age in his bed surrounded by his clergy members. Video Game Deaths *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2'' (2000) [Yuri]: During the game's Soviet campaign, Udo is revealed to be a traitor in the second-to-last mission, and he physically dies in the Kremlin when the player destroys the building. Udo survives in the game's Allied campaign. *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 Yuri's Revenge'' (2001) [Yuri]: In the conclusion of the game's Soviet campaign, Udo is eaten by a T-Rex after the Soviets overload his time-machine in order to send him to prehistoric times. Udo lives in captivity in the game's Allied campaign. Kier, Udo Kier, Udo Category:German actors and actresses Kier, Udo Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by head explosion Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Historical death scenes Category:Gay actors Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:People who died in a Frankenstein film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors With Over 200 Role In Films Category:LGBT actors and actresses